Wooden Souls
by foolcklw
Summary: I tried to imagine the day Stella decides to confess his love to Mac. Not so simple, though. It may contain spoilers for season 6.


_Episode 5x24 was SO smacked that the morning after the day I've watched it (this morning) the first thing I did was thinking about Stella and Mac. I had to get up. This is the result._

_It is __**not**__ set after 5x24 and there are spoilers for who has not seen season 6 or read about it. I'm not sure it's a spoiler but I heard something and my mind worked on it. Let's say that spoilers and fantasy mingled._

_Again, I'm and Italian girl who tries to write in English. So welcome to criticism._

_Thank you,_

_A fool_

**WOODEN SOULS**

When her finger pressed it, the bell rang.

- Who is there? - came his voice from inside.

The door opened and Mac Taylor appeared.

- Me … - she smiled, blushing a little - can I come in Mac? -

He nodded and let her pass through the door. Then wood met wood, and his head turned. Now they were face to face in the hall of his flat, staring at each other. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and the t-shirt was dark too. She looked strange. She was worried and melancholic. With a glance he understood she urgently needed to talk to him; he just hoped it was nothing serious.

- What's up, Stella? -

She hesitated and slowly rotated on her feet. She walked up to the door of his kitchen, which was open, and there she stood, her back against the wooden frame. Her eyes ran up to the ceiling.

- I left Adam -

She let the sentence go as if it was a breath. He observed her body, her face. Was there pain in it?

- I left _another man_, Mac. -

Her eyes placed onto his. With surprise she realized he wasn't puzzled, just alert.

- I wonder … how many man passed me by? And how many will? -

Mac didn't say a world. Maybe he knew what she meant. Maybe he knew what she was going to say and why she was there. But he didn't say anything because something could help her, but defeat her too. She bit her lower lip.

- You know Mac, Adam was angry. He said we are two wooden trunks. And, to be honest, I agree. -

He was carefully listening to her. His eyes were drinking her words, eating her lips and blazing, too.

- Why did you and Adam talk about me? - he murmured.

Greetings for the stupid question, Mac Taylor! Her eyebrows met. Now she was the one who really looked puzzled. She stopped gesturing.

- Stella, I … -

- No Mac, let me finish. - she said, pressing the top of her finger next to her mouth.

Her hands slipped behind her back, on the frame. She looked at the pavement and took a deep breath.

- What I think … - she paused, taking some more air in - … what I think is that it's true. He was right. We are two stupid woodblocks. -

Nobody smiled. Then she detached from the frame.

- But two woodblocks can burn, can't they? -

She'd started walking. She stopped right in front of him. He was waiting.

- A spark is enough - she whispered, raising her hand.

It met his chest. It slipped up to his neck, on his pale skin, on his cheek, at the bottom of his left ear. Their eyes joined. Without leaving his irises, she moved the face near his. Her stare deepened as she had her bottom lip meet his higher one. She was asking is it fine? Is it okay if I jump over the line we've put between us? May I come in, Mac? Or will you push me out? His eyes held still. He didn't answer by using them, but he talked with his lips. He accepted hers, he let it in. Gently, he sucked it. She closed her eyes. She wanted to shout. She wanted to hug him. Her lip slid outside of his mouth and she placed her forehead on his cheek.

She cried.

As he had imagined before, her skin was smooth. Its brownish shade danced into his eyes as he observed her and the perfect curling hair she had. Meantime, her fingers were caressing his chest and at times they stopped on the marks of the bruises he collected at war. They were both analyzing each other's body. And it was amazing.

Suddenly she looked up to him. His eyes narrowed.

- I love Mac - she whispered.

She smiled, but she was serious. She was smiling because she was happy, finally with _the_ man.

- Mac loves you too. -


End file.
